


Une mission comme les autres

by Melie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Doppelganger, F/F, Shapeshifting, Touching
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lors d'une mission somme toute ordinaire, Natasha fait face à un nouveau type d'ennemi. Nick Fury aurait vraiment mieux fait de se renseigner sur la concurrence...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une mission comme les autres

**Author's Note:**

> Tout à Marvel

Natasha respirait lentement, comptant jusqu'à 30 dans son esprit, et profitant de chaque seconde. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas retrouvée dans une banale situation d'espionnage. Il semblait ces temps-ci que la Terre (ou une grande partie de l'Amérique) avait constamment besoin d'être sauvée, et il fallait bien évidemment qu'elle participe à l'effort de guerre. Pas qu'elle s'en plaignit – retrouver Clint et agacer Tony étaient deux choses qu'elle appréciait particulièrement, et puis elle s'était liée d'amitié avec Bruce, sans oublier Steve, si facile à faire rougir. Mais il était bon de se retrouver seule de temps à autre. Seule face à sa mission, sans Iron Man pour jouer les héros, sans Hulk pour tout détruire autour (et devinez qui devait expliquer les dommages collatéraux à Fury ?), sans Thor pour amener avec lui une catastrophe aux proportions épiques (quand ce n'était pas son frère...).

Une fois le décompte terminé, elle se laissa glisser hors du conduit d'aération. Pas de gardes (la ronde de repasserait pas par ici tout de suite), pas d'alarme (désamorcée sans aucun problème). Elle avait la voie libre jusqu'au bureau du sénateur, jusqu'aux papiers requis par le SHIELD.

Black Widow s'avança néanmoins avec prudence, pas un seul de ses cheveux roux ne lui tombant devant les yeux, comme si son corps entier avait été discipliné afin de lui éviter toute distraction. Le long couloir toucha bientôt à sa fin, et elle se colla à la grande porte. Elle ne pouvait rien entendre de l'autre côté, ce qui ne signifiait pas grand chose. Elle s'apprêtait à forcer la serrure lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que cette dernière l'avait déjà été.

Et ça, ce n'était pas bon signe.

En moins d'une seconde, Natasha fut à l'intérieur, pistolets devant elle. La silhouette qu'elle pouvait apercevoir juste à côté du bureau de s'en formalisa pas.

La pièce était un peu trop sombre au goût de l'agent secret, qui poussa l'interrupteur avec son coude tout en fermant la porte derrière elle d'un coup de pied, le tout sans quitter sa cible des yeux – et des flingues.

Elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un corps bleu aux cheveux rouges vifs, avant que chacune des cellules de ce corps ne se transforme, et que Natasha se retrouve face à elle-même. La rousse originelle leva un sourcil.

« Mutant, ou technologie ? »

L'autre répondit sans ciller.

« Mutante. »

Bien. Cela signifiait qu'on n'avait pas encore développé ce genre de technologies, ce qui eut été très génant.

L'autre Natasha lui adressa un large sourire.

« Et si nous nous calmions un peu ?  
\- Je suis tout à fait calme, je vous remercie.  
\- Reposer ces armes serait un bon moyen de le prouver...  
\- Non merci. Je tiens à conserver cet avantage. »

L'autre Natasha eut un petit rire, et se transforma encore. Cette fois, c'est l'apparence de Clint qu'elle prit.

Black Widow ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

« Je vois que vous avez bien fait vos devoirs...  
\- Ce n'est pas comme si vous et vos amis gardiez profil bas, fit Clint.  
\- Bien essayé, mais je n'hésiterais pas à lui tirer dessus. Dommage que vous ne pouviez pas reproduire l'arc, c'eût été plus impressionnant...  
\- Dommage en effet. »

La mutante conserva néanmoins son apparence actuelle. Hawkeye contre Black Widow.

« J'ai toujours les flingues, tenta cette dernière. Et si vous me lanciez les documents ?  
\- Je suis toujours plus rapide.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Vraiment. »

Cette fois-ci, Natasha ne fut pas déconcertée par le changement, et prit tout son temps pour observer la créature... non, la mutante (après tout, elle n'était pas moins humaine que Steve, ou Bruce, non ?). Elle était entièrement nue, ce qui signifiait donc que sa peau reproduisait également les vêtements... même si elle se revêtait facticement d'un gilet pare-balles, Natasha pourrait-elle l'atteindre ?

Sa peau bleue, qui contrastait fortement avec ses cheveux rouges, avait quelque chose de fascinant.

« Eh bien, Natasha, je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous appréciez autant mon corps... »

Black Widow ne se laissa pas décontenancer.

« Et si on passait aux choses sérieuses ?  
\- Si vous tenez... »

Oui, elle était rapide. Très rapide, même. Si rapide que Natasha ne tenta même pas de l'atteindre d'une balle, lâchant ses flingues (trop lourds, ils pouvaient la ralentir) et se jetant directement sur la créature, qu'elle heurta de plein fouet.

Elles se débattirent ainsi en silence – ni l'une ni l'autre ne voulait déclencher les divers dispositifs de surveillance – pendant un certain temps. La mutante eut le dessus pendant quelques instants, assise à califourchon sur Natasha, les mains de l'une maintenant au sol les poignets de l'autre. Elle reprit alors l'apparence de Black Widow et se pencha comme pour l'embrasser, mais Natasha profita que son adversaire ne fut plus aussi concentrée pour inverser le rapport de force, se retrouvant à son tour au-dessus de l'autre. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir pris une paire de menottes avec elle, il lui aurait alors été si facile d'immobiliser la mutante, de récupérer les papiers dispersés au sol et de s'enfuir...

L'autre, Natasha-qui-n'était-pas-Natasha, eut une petite moue désolée qui ne lui allait pas très bien. Natasha-la-vraie dut se décider à réunir (non sans mal) les deux poignets de la mutante dans une seule de ses mains à elle, afin de lui décrocher un coup de poing magistral qui la mit K.O. pour quelques minutes. Contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'attendait, l'espionne aux pouvoirs de métamorphose ne reprit pas son apparence originelle une fois inconsciente. Black Widow ne lui tourna cependant pas une seule fois le dos lorsqu'elle ramassa les papiers. Juste pour être sûre.

Elle vérifia rapidement le contenu du dossier, juste pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait du bon document. Elle s'apprêtait à partir, tout aussi discrètement qu'elle était venue, lorsqu'elle perçut un mouvement derrière elle – voilà qui lui apprendrait à se retourner pour ouvrir la porte.

La main allait pour la saisir par la hanche (comme pour une danse ?) quand elle l'attrapa par le poignet. Et bien sûr, il aurait fallu qu'elle lâche le dossier bien calé sous son bras pour réussir à contrecarrer l'autre main.

Une prise plus tard, Natasha se trouvait à terre, et la mutante s'était évaporée.

Heureusement qu'elle avait prit soin de retenir la partie du dossier qui intéressait Fury.

Black Widow se leva juste au moment où l'alarme retentit.

« Parfait... »

Elle se dépêcha de retrouver le conduit d'aération qu'elle avait emprunté en venant, mais tomba nez à nez avec la sécurité.

« Après tout, je ne suis plus à ça près... »

Natasha sortit donc par la porte d'entrée, laissant derrière elle plusieurs corps meurtris. Fury n'allait pas être content. Mais ça lui apprendrait à ne pas se tenir au courant des plans de la concurrence !

 

FIN.


End file.
